Aftermath
by DarkApaachi
Summary: When a storrm passes, the aftermath can be good and terrible. (also, this isn't good so you are warned eAe)


The moonlight, shining from it's belly casted light for the cats at a gathering, all begging to start talking about the usual. Who was the fastest, who was the most successful prey catcher, but it was hard. After the fight in the Dark Forest, a grand leader, Firestar, had his final life ripped away from a tree that had fallen. His mate, Sandstorm was devastated. However, he was only one of the many who had died, trying to prevent the tyrany of the Dark Forest. Only barely did the StarClan cats win.  
"You'd think the clans would be doing something other than remorsing the dead." Dovewing sighed. Jayfeather looked over at her. "I mean, I know that it is a bad thing, but we need to be positive! The battle was a season ago, and... we need to be positive! Leaf-Bare is going to be coming soon, and our hopes need to reach the sky!" Dovewing said.

JayFeather sighed. "Dovewing, It's not that easy. Yes, it may have been a season ago, but it has enough fear and death unlike anything. _I_ am not even over it. Think off all of those other cats who had so much more in their lives to experience, but were forced with the death of a place _not even they wanted to have_." Jayfeather explained.

Dovewing sighed, remembering the entire thing. She looked up at Bramblestar. Even _he_ still looked shaken by the battle. She looked behind her, begging to leave this living hell. Sighing, she didn't focus on anything anyone was saying. She got to her paws and began to leave. She didn't care who saw her. Dovewing just wanted to go to Thunderclan Territory and watch the stars on the lake. She began going faster, wanting nothing more than to leave. She kept her running pace going faster, until she was spiriting.

Finally, after what felt like moons, she reached the bay of the lake at Thunderclan territory. She curled up, and looked at the moon and stars, all distorted and torn.

Like when she had entered that nightmare battlefield, and was force to fight for her life until the nightmare faded into a scrap. Jayfeather was right. This wasn't going to be easy to get over. She felt like the lake reflection; slowly getting torn into pieces by something that couldn't breathe, couldn't talk.

_I need to end this_. All of it. She got to her paws, and began walking into it by setting a paw into the water. Cold water tore into her spine. Her body was already screaming to get out of the lake, and never do this again. She set another paw in front of of her. "I sure hope you're not trying to kill yourself. Because you would cause more agony than there already is." A new voice said. Dovewing recognized the voice like her own territory; It was Bumblestripe. He wasn't invited to the gathering, although she wish he had. It didn't even take her a mouse heartbeat to realize why. "Yeah. This is pretty mouse-brained huh?" Dovewing asked, backing up. _Why in the name of StarClan did I even for a millisecond THINK that?_ Dovewing thought scornfully.

"Don't worry. I won't tell even a mouse." Bumblestripe assured. "Thanks Bumble." She said, padding over to him. "What did you just call me?" Bumblestripe asked, with a small chuckle in his voice. "You heard me. I honestly just feel like I have been rolling in ice covered thorns that are sticking to my sides, so I just need something to cheer me up." Dovewing admitted. Her tail swept the grass, the blades coming back up in defiance after the sweep.

Bumblestripe cocked his head a bit, before flicking his ear. He got to his paws, and had an idea. "Hey, you ever gotten Insomnia?" Bumblestripe asked curiously. "Yeah. The day after the Dark Forest slaughter house." Dovewing grumbled. "Yeah, I learned an amazing way to cure it! Want to see?" Bumblestripe asked. Dovewing smiled. Maybe it would help her a bunch. "Yeah, I bet it's cool!" Dovewing said. "Alright,, we just need to climb up this tree." Bumblestripe said, jumping onto it. Dovewing, chasing after him up the tree. Digging her claws into the bark and she flung herself after him, she quickly caught up to him. He pawed at a thick branch. "Look right there." Dovewing climbed up and looked.

The water was reflecting everything like a pitch perfect. The distortion was faded like snow would've in summer. It looked perfect.

Like her feeling right now

* * *

**AN: I tried |D I hope you enjoyed anyways eAe**


End file.
